Bechloe week 2018
by Becca-She-Hulk-2013
Summary: My first try at Bechloe week...set in and around the timeline of Pitch Perfect 3. May include some flashbacks to 1 and 2. Lets see how this goes shall we?...
1. Accidental Kiss....

Ok, so this is super last minute! I've been hanging around this site for years and have always loved indulging in Bechloe week... this morning however, I'm inspired. This is my first post, like ever, so be gentle and try this on for size, I'll get to the other prompts later...

Cheers!

Accidental kiss:

She dreams a lot, like A LOT, always has. Call it busy brain syndrome or whatever but her brain never quite turns off, even when it's biologically supposed to! It's annoying too because whilst she can remember certain things, the large proportion of these dreams come with that 'can't quite reach' feeling as tiny whisps of detail remain when she wakes, never quite sinking in to place enough to actually be 'remembered'.

Her dreams have become more and more focused on one thing lately, that one thing that dominates her waking thoughts now demanding time in her unconscious ones too. She can't say she minds, she dwells in the admittedly higher than average 'recollections' of these dreams during her days, anxious to see what her brain will come up with next, once she finally gets back to the one place where she can actually say these things out loud. In her dreams, she can kiss her whenever she wants, she can hold her, she can tell her over and over again just how much she really does love her. Right there in dreamland it isn't scary, it's easy and safe and so, so right that when she wakes each morning, she almost finds the courage to actually confront this all head on. Almost. But then she looks into those ice blue eyes, that never stop shining like the most precious of diamonds and wavers. What would happen if all of this is truly only in her head, what would she do if she left, if these feelings meant that they couldn't be together anymore. That thought is truly frightening and ultimate wins her battle of inner turmoil every time. So she indulges the dreamland relationship a little more, admittedly with a tinge if guilt that her head has more than once undressed her best friend without her consent, that does make her feel like the biggest creep ever but her unconscious brain is winning that battle too.

There are times though, like this morning, as she lies in bed with her arm draped lightly over the waist of her best friend, that she's still asleep enough to not quite be out of dream land but awake enough to know that she doesn't want to leave. She forces herself to stay where everything is right, everything is as it truly feels like it should be, always.

In her dream, red hair tickles her nose as Chloe stirs herself, wriggling in her embrace to turn and face her. In the dim light of another day of her dreams, she breathes in the scent of the sweetest thing she's ever been privileged to and draws her arms tighter, closing the distance between them. She brushes her nose lightly over the the other girls, as the red head stirs again. The action stimulates a flutter of movement as she catches the faint outline of eyes opening in the darkened room. The glint of those eyes would be impossible to miss even in the darkest setting and she repeats the action again, pushing forward to lightly brush her nose over the red heads again before feeling the action mirrored by Chloe. She inhales deeply, as hands she now feels she knows intimately snake up to barely hold her cheeks, brushing her nose again before lips that she knows she's tasted a hundred times, if only her in her dreams, ghost over the tip.

A faint 'Bec' whispers out from between perfect pink lips as Chloe presses her forehead to hers, she leans forward to capture lips that fit perfectly with hers in a slow, peaceful kiss repeating her mantra in her head 'don't wake up, don't wake up'.

As the kiss draws to it's naturally sleepy and content conclusion, she feels the pangs of consciousness drawing her away, again... she can't do this anymore. 'It hurts too much'.

'What hurts Bec?' She hears whispered across her face as the red head still hangs close enough for her to feel every breath she takes tickle her skin.

'I don't want to leave you, Chloe' she hiccups. Tears beginning to fog her still sleepy voice.

'I won't let you, not ever' Chloe whimpers, as she feels her drop another light kiss to her lips.

'But you will' she breathes out hard, 'I'll wake up and I won't ever be brave enough to tell you how I feel and, and'

I light gasp fills the room before Chloe asks, voice clearer now 'How do you feel, please tell me Bec?'

'You know how I feel, dream Chloe always knows how I feel, she knows I love her...' another gasp reaches her ears as she's pulled into a much deeper kiss than her paltry level of consciousness is ready for... wait, consciousness?

Pulling out of the most intense kiss she has ever shared, ever, even with dream Chloe, Beca hedges... 'Chloe...?'

'Hmmmm?'

'Are you awake?'

'Yeah Bec, I'm awake and I love you too'.


	2. Jealousy

Chloe sat in the college library, pen in one hand, hovering over an already well used yellow legal pad, the other hand flicking through the pages of the text book in front of her. She was only two weeks into her Veterinary training and she felt like she'd read every book in the heavily stacked halls of this place. She stared at the phone on the table beside her, and stark white numbers turned to 21:23. Dropping the pen, stretching to run her hand through her hair she contemplated leaving off where she was and heading back to her now empty apartment. The feeling of loneliness hanging heavy on her, she decided to push on through this chapter and avoid the inevitable... an empty bed, void of the arms she longed to have hold her again. Beca. She missed her so much.

With a heavy sigh, she glanced at her phone again, knowing Bec had been on stage tonight and she'd already sent her a overly sappy 'you got this' text before the show started, she decided against sending another, hoping that she'd hear from her tonight. It had been hours though and the minutes were ticking by so slowly now.

Head in hands, she started to read the chapter of the book in front of her again. This had to be the third time she'd tried reading this same chapter already but she needed the distraction.

Her phone vibrated beside her, 'finally' she breathed, inwardly cringing at herself for the lack of patience, she picked up her phone.

Fat Amy: Yo Red, your girl's blowing up all over the place right now!

Attached was a screen shot from Instagram, of Beca hanging off of the arms of her band members, huge smile in place and glowing all over. Chloe beamed at the photo, it was everything she knew that Beca could be and she was so proud of her. She just wished...

She shook her hair out again and looked at the book in front of her. Not tonight. She needed to get up, walk this feeling off, this wasn't her. Chloe Beale did not get jealous. She wasn't jealous of Beca's success, she was so so proud of her. But the time that she now didn't get to spend with her, the smiles that were now inspired by other things instead of her. That was harder to swallow.

Packing the last of her things into her bag and swinging it onto her shoulder, Chloe headed for the exit. As she hit the city streets, the chill air hit her lungs and she breathed heavy of it, trying to let go of some of the 'ughk' she was feeling. She pushed off the steps, marching the two blocks to the bus stop.

She had to get on top of this before she spoke to Bec, it was so wrong, she couldn't feel negatively about her success and if she didn't get this sorted and put away Bec would know. She felt off and she knew it would come out in the wrong way if she wasn't careful. She would not take any of this away from Beca, she deserved it, had worked so hard for it but she missed her Bec.

It's not like her feelings were unfounded she told herself as she reached the bus stop, just as her bus was pulling up. One thing was going right tonight, if nothing else, she smiled to herself. Taking a seat behind the driver she settled in for the twenty minute journey.

It had just been so soon after their relationship status had been tweaked, a brief confession, a whirlwind of events and she was off to school, Bec was off on tour... Amy went off to spend some 'dollar' and she was alone.

It was too soon, everything was still new and untested, she needed to know that Beca was still there, that the lights and glamour of her new life weren't going to carry her away from her. She had waited for her for so long, been patient and understanding of the time Beca had needed to be comfortable with how she felt and now, now she finally had the one thing that she'd always longed for and Beca's success was taking her on a path that lead her away from Chloe, not towards.

Looking up to see the lights of her apartment building coming into view, Chloe stood, pressed the 'stop' button and waited. The bus stopped and she thanked the driver, ready to step from the bus she paused. There was the shadow of a figure hunched over on the steps of her building, hoodie pulled up over their head.

'Are you ok ma'am?' Came the drivers voice from behind her. Just as she was contemplating turning around and going back to school, the head of the figure on the steps turned to look at her.

'OH MY GOD, YES!!!!' Chloe screamed as she threw herself from the bus and up the stairs, the figure stood just in time to catch Chloe as they crashed into the doors behind them.

'Jesus Beale!' Beca exclaimed as Chloe held tight to her.

Beca held her for a second longer and then gently lifted Chloe's head, brushing the tears from her cheeks as she brought Chloe's face level with hers.

'There she is' Beca whispered as she smiled at Chloe.

'What are you doing here Bec?' Chloe hiccuped through the tears still flowing down her face, as she brought her hands up to cover Beca's.

Beca pulled Chloe closer, dropping her hands down to thread them around Chloe's waist. 'I told Theo I needed some time, got on a plane and here I am... didn't think about the fact that I gave you my keys before I left, it's fucking freezing out here!'

Chloe let her head loll forward to rest against Beca's, 'I can't believe you're back' she whispered, letting her emotions settle a little now she was wrapped in Beca's arms again.

'I'll always come back to you, Chlo' Beca whispered back as she closed the distance between them.

Just like that, kissing the woman she had loved forever, the pieces fell back into place, Chloe knew that Beca would always come back. HAD always come back. This wasn't new, or untested, they had years of 'tested' behind them and this was what it amounted to, someone that she could always count on, someone that would always come back.


	3. Drunk texts

'You know, we don't do this nearly enough anymore' Beca says as she sluggishly rolls to pour another shot for each of them.

They're curled up on their bed, bottle of Jack precariously nestled between them, trading stories of their weeks activities. 'Life's just a little too hectic for my liking too' Chloe counters, holding her glass to her lips as she sips on the amber liquid. Beca feels the shiver of reaction in the red heads body and watches her throat bob as she swallows. Blinking to bring her herself out of her private thoughts, 'yeah, call me crazy but it's also kinda nice not to have a crazy Australian bouncing around the apartment!' Rolling her eyes to accentuate her statement.

Chloe laughs, short and warm 'you love her as much as she loves you, don't even try to deny it Mitchell!

'I'm not denying anything, BEALE!' Chloe titters again at the overemphasising of her name, and curls onto her side to face Beca. 'But I'm also concerned enough for my physical well-being to enjoy not having to worry about where her next body slam is going to land!' Beca looks at Chloe and raises her eyebrows expectantly... 'am I wrong?'

'Not at all' Chloe smiles at her, one that reaches all the way up and shines through her eyes, 'but it's part of her charm, you wouldn't change her for the world!'

'Maybe not the world, but there's a few islands that could be done without!' Beca laughs to herself, Chloe shakes her head and smiles again. Both registering the fact that the drinks they've indulged in are maybe impeding they're normally high standard of wit.

'So' Beca exhales, 'we've covered work, school, Amy's charms, Bella's gossip in general, what have we missed?'

'Have you heard from Jesse lately? Beca visible winces at Chloe's question, so she quickly follows with 'Sorry, just checking how you're doing, you don't have to talk about it if you'd rather not?' Chloe smiles gently at her and waits. She always waits.

It's been a good couple of months since they decided to leave things and move on with their lives separately. Beca in New York, Jesse in LA, both busy and trying to establish their own careers, they just didn't have time for each other. Although Jesse was the first to point out that they didn't 'make' time for each other... during their last conversation he simply stated 'you're happy where you are Bec, without me. You have everything you need'. Beca had been hurt but he was right. There were sporadic text messages towards the end of their relationship but they'd go weeks between actually speaking and months and months without seeing each other. She loved him, in the warm blanket kind of way but she didn't need him, she felt bad admitting it but she'd just gotten used to having him around. Yet ultimately, when they were forced apart she hadn't really noticed he wasn't anymore.

'Uh, no not really'. Beca replies, forcing a smile, of sorts.

Chloe face doesn't alter, she still just waits, she knows there's more if Beca wants to share it.

'Ughk' Beca exclaims, slamming her head into her hands. At this Chloe sits up and moves closer.

'Bec?' Chloe tests her best friend.

Beca looks at Chloe through her fingers, 'it's awful but... I'm just relieved' she breathes out as her hands fall back to the covers and she turns to look at Chloe.

Again, Chloe's cool demeanour doesn't waver and she asks 'relieved?'

'I mean, yeah! Relieved! I get it, we were together for ages but, like were we? Really? I was sore about how it ended because I felt like I SHOULD be more upset about it, does that make sense? Am I the worst person ever?' Testing the waters she side glances towards Chloe.

'Of course not Bec' Chloe looks at her as she begins to speak, clear crystal blue eyes furrowed slightly in concern. 'You got comfortable, people do but he wasn't 'it' for you. If there is such a thing as 'it' for anyone but, like...'

Before she can finish Beca cuts in 'do you think there is an 'it' for you?'

'Ah, weren't we talking about you?' Chloe crosses her arms and raises an enquiring eyebrow at her.

'Yes but I'm diverting the attention back to you, now quit avoiding the question and tell me, do you?' Beca sits still, holding her breath, waiting.

Chloe notices the air in the room shift but Amy will be back any minute, she won't do this yet, not here.

'Maybe' she offers in way of a reply, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

'Bullshit!' Beca laughs in response. 'Out with it Beale!'

'What, I said maybe! That's an answer!' She shrugs again and shifts a little in her seat, gesturing as she continues, 'I mean, I guess it's different for different types of people. For me, yes, I like to think that I have an 'it' person. But I doubt Amy thinks that... do you?' She finishes, arching her eyebrow again, waiting for the conversation to shift back to Amy.

Beca looks back up at Chloe, head on one side, chin resting in her hands' We aren't talking about Amy, Chloe'

'Crap!' Chloe thinks to herself, new tactics! 'You didn't finish answering my original question anyway Bec, let's full circle shall we... Jesse, all good?'

'Ughk, you're the worst!' Beca flips face down onto the bed as she vents.

'Now, we both know you don't really think that' Chloe giggles, enjoying stroppy Beca maybe a little more than she should. 'I'm just making sure you're ok, with everything, like now?'

'God dude, yes! I'm ok! He's moved on, he's got a girlfriend and a cat and an apartment...uh...I presume? We're good, I'm good! Satisfied!? Beca slams her face back into the pillow.

'Ok' Chloe says as she settles back down, removing the Jack bottle from where it's bounced precariously close to the edge of the bed during Beca's dramatics, and scooting closer to the other girl.

Beca turns her face to meet Chloe as she inches closer, and Chloe's hands come up to brush a few lose strands of hair back behind Beca's ears. Relinquishing her last hold on her tantrum, Beca rolls back on to her back, arm outstretched waiting for Chloe to cuddle in. Chloe does, without pause.

Beca's phone chimes from the side of the bed... 'well, speak of the devil' she says as Jesse's name appears on the screen.

'Jesse?' Chloe asks, quiet contentment edging her words as she curls close into Beca's side.

'Uh huh' Beca nods as she thumbs open the messenger app.

'What's he say?' Chloe sounds sleepy now.

Jesse: drunk enough Jack to tell her yet?

Beca stalls, typing out a quick reply.

Beca: fuck you dude, you're not funny!

The phone chimes again.

'Bec?' Chloe breathes into her shoulder.

'Yeah, Chlo, one sec'

Jesse: we both now I am! Now tell her, for god sake!! I want a double date to the movies next time I'm in town! I damn well know you'll go if Chloe asks you! xx

Chloe shifts slightly in her arms, breathing slowing and Beca leans down to rest her chin on top of her head. Chloe hums her approval and hugs tighter.

Beca: I say again, fuck you dude! But ... thanks. You're a good friend. Take care of yourself Jess.

Jesse: 'I'm a great friend, what's this good shit' ...FYI, movie quote, google it!

Beca: No! Night nerd xx

Beca puts her phone back on the side table and slips her arms back around Chloe. She'll tell her, soon.

Quiet contentment ...

crash* 'BLOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!' Amy screams as she flies though the front door, heading straight for them. Chloe rolls just in time to receive an arm across her chest, with more than a little discomfort, as Amy lands between them.

Beca glares at Chloe 'charming!' She bites through gritted teeth. 'Islands! Look into it!'

Chloe just smiles.


	4. Why

Ok... so I'm trying to keep all of the chapters in the same timeline, whilst making them easy enough to read as one shots too... no idea why, but there you go. In theory this should follow directly on from chapter one. At the end of the week I'll write an extra chapter to bring all of them together. Ok? Wicked! :-)

Anyhoo... just a warning, this one gets a little steamy and I don't know how to change the rating... or what the ratings actually mean.. so yeah, you've been warned! Lol.

Why...

'Dude, for gods sake get up!!!!' Beca exclaims as she rolls out of bed.

'Whyyyyyyy!!!?' Chloe whines as she rolls into the warm space now vacated by Beca. 'Sooooo sleeeeepppy' she hums.

'Ah Chlo, were you just absent for the last ten minutes... ah, dude?' She actually bends to check that Chloe is still awake.

With deft arms, Chloe snags her by the shirt sleeves and pulls her back on top of her, holding tight, eyes still closed but smile beaming brightly.

'Bec' Chloe breaths out, 'just stop panicking for a second and enjoy this with me, ok?' Chloe opens her eyes with the last word uttered and stares up into midnight blue eyes, the same eyes she has spent the last few years memorising, waiting for this moment.

Beca's body relaxes and she brings her arms up to run her fingers through the loose hair that frames Chloe's face. 'I'm ruining this, aren't I?' She whispers, face softening just a little too much for Chloe's liking.

Snaking her arms up to hang loosely behind Beca's neck, Chloe smiles even wider and shakes her head. 'Nothing, nor nobody could ever ruin this Bec' She dips her head to catch the brunettes eyes again and reaches up to catch Beca's lips. Soft, searching kisses are traded before Chloe hums her approval into Beca's lips and breaks the contact. 'I have been waiting for this almost as long as I've known you, so maybe remember that and breath for a second, ok?' Beca nods in acknowledgement and shuffles off of Chloe to lie with her head in the crook of her neck, threading her arm across Chloe's stomach. Playing with the hem of Chloe's shirt, she runs her fingers gingerly over the muscles she feels beneath it. 'This is New' she thinks to herself as she feels those same muscles tense and hears a puff of air escape Chloe's lips.

'Bec' Chloe tries to sound completely unphased by the sensations that Beca is creating with her absent minded touches, really she does but.. 'Bec' She tries again.

'Hmmmm' Beca hums her acknowledgement.

'You love me?' Chloe feels Beca's fingers still against the curve of her hip, then press as Beca rights herself to face her.

'So, you were present for that whole exchange then?' Beca tries to Inject a little humour to stifle the growing feeling in her chest but Chloe just nudges her with a knee, then threads that leg through Beca's to tangle them together.

Beca reacts, only very, very slightly but Chloe catches it. A brief bite of the lip, a very light drooping of her eyelids and she's back, looking into Chloe's eyes.

'You love me?' Chloe ventures again.

Beca closes her eyes at that, her fingers flexing at Chloe's hip, 'yeah, Chlo, I love you'. It's not quite a whimper but it might as well be and Chloe pulls at the collar of Beca's shirt to bring her back down to her. Eyes, in two very different shades of blue, flick from lips and back up to each other before pressing forward.

Chloe doesn't know which one of them moves first but it doesn't matter because Beca deepens the kiss first and that's all she can think about. Her tongue finds Beca's and there's a soft battle for dominance going on as kiss after kiss carries them away.

The leg that Chloe had surreptitiously swept in between Beca's flexes and pulls as the battle continues, pulling their bodies flush and Beca squeezes Chloe's hip again in acknowledgement. Fingers sweeping up and over the edge of her shorts to slip back under the hem of Chloe's shirt. There's no meandering touch now, there is Beca's palm, placed firm and flat against her stomach pushing up agonisingly slowly. Chloe presumes that Beca is waiting for her to stop her, 'that is not going to happen anytime soon'! She thinks to herself, eyes rolling to the back of her head as a particularly strong curl of Beca's tongue has her rolling her hips too.

Beca jerks back at the strong movement of Chloe's hips, breath heavy, eyes glazed, 'should we stop?' She asks tentatively.

Chloe opens her eyes, breath catching in her throat as she looks up at Beca's flushed cheeks and deep pink lips. Reaching down to cover the hand Beca still has splayed across her stomach, she asks, 'do you want to stop?'

'No!' Beca almost barks, before clapping her free hand over her mouth. 'Shit, sorry, uh... I mean, no, obviously I don't, have you seen you but, yeah... we can wait, or whatever. Whenever you're ready ok? We can just talk right now?'

'Beca' Chloe whimpers for real this time, as she holds tight to the hand beneath hers and slowly starts to push it up her abdomen. 'We've been 'talking' for years, about everything other than this, I want to feel you' with that she pushes Beca's hand up and over her breast and squeezes, ever so gently, waiting for Beca's instincts to take over.

There's a beat where they're just in a holding pattern as it were, then Beca's hand contracts unaided and Chloe lets her own hand drift back down, over the swell of Beca's hip to grasp hold of her ass and pull. Beca's hips jerk forward with the motion and Chloe feels the shudder that runs through Beca's body, as the leg that's nestled between hers rides higher than even Chloe had anticipated. Beca's eyes slam shut again and she dips her head, waiting out the sensation, 'Chloe' she breathes, before bringing her head back up to lock eyes with the red head again.

Chloe's face is perfect, as Beca observes the changes in her features that this new series of events has sparked. There's a tinge to her cheeks that is familiar and different at the same time, her eyes are a shade darker but just as bright, her lips, parted slightly to allow the heavier breaths she is expelling to pass unhindered, are fuller, waiting... wanting.

Beca applies a little more pressure to the hand that covers Chloe's breast once more, simultaneously sweeping in to catch the sigh that escapes from Chloe's lips with her own.

The battle is reignited, tongues gliding over each other, exploring, twisting, curling. Each new sensation that comes with this exploration has the bodies that are closer than close denotes, twitching and shifting against one another.

Beca changes the position of the hand still claiming Chloe's breast and swipes a thumb over the hardened peak. Chloe rocks forward with her hips again and Beca pushes back against the roll with her own as she sweeps her hand across Chloe's chest to claim the other breast.

In one swift movement, Chloe pushes up against the lips still capturing her own and brings them to a sitting position. Breaking contact reluctantly she grasps the edge of her shirt and pulls up and away with the now offending item. She wants to feel everything that this experience has to offer, clothes are definitely not required right now. She watches Beca closely for signs that this is too much but as she watches the subtle changes in Beca's features too, her dark blue eyes roam Chloe's naked chest, she knows this is right, this is what they've both been waiting for.

'Not like you haven't seen them before' Chloe giggles, lightening the intense air in the room just slightly.

Beca, without hesitation, flicks her eyes up hard to catch Chloe's and with more confidence than the redhead is used to from her best friend, 'I've seen but I haven't tasted, Chlo' Beca states.

Chloe feels the hard gasp she takes rattle her body, as she watches Beca glide forward to claim the tip of one breast with her mouth. 'OH MY GOD' escapes her lips, louder than she'd anticipated but she doesn't care. She threads her fingers through the hair that covers the back of Beca's head and scratches lightly as she is pushed back to the mattress. Beca hums her approval against Chloe's chest and rolls her hips again, 'Shit!' Chloe states before arching her chest into Beca's ministrations, only to push all the way up with a 'wait'.

Beca is slightly taken aback, but Chloe sweeps her hands down the front of Beca's sleep shirt quickly to take that reaction away, grasping the bottom edges and pulling up. 'This needs to come off, now!' She states, commanding but questioning at the same time. Beca doesn't stop her, only raises her arms to make the action quicker. The shirt is barely discarded before Beca's lips are back where they were and Chloe can barely breath.

Beca pushes Chloe back to the bed, body writhing almost uncontrollably beneath her, she kisses her way back up to Chloe's neck and takes a deep breath before roughly claiming the skin there. Chloe's reaction is difficult to take, in that the sharp gasp that wisps past Beca's ear and the claw like action of Chloe's nails against her scalp, makes it almost impossible for Beca not to just give in and let Chloe do whatever she wants to her. 'Beca' Chloe exhales almost directly in to Beca's ear this time and nips at the flesh there.

Finding some inner strength, Beca let's go of the now bruised skin beneath her lips and kisses back up the arch of Chloe's neck to capture the redheads lips in a long slow moving, but no less heated kiss. Chloe let's a long moan rumble through the kiss and Beca pulls back...she pauses above her...she's never seen Chloe look this alive before and it's breathtaking. She wonders how Chloe sees her right now. Chloe takes the pause to gently run her hands down the edge of Beca's face and cups her cheeks. 'You're so beautiful' she whispers as she leans up and kisses just under Beca's cheekbone. Pulling back and gauging Beca's reaction, Chloe moves across her face, lightly kissing the tip of her nose before placing another kiss on the other cheek.

Tears start to form in Beca's eyes and Chloe doesn't miss a thing, still holding her face, she guides Beca back down to a slow, searching kiss. It's long and lazy and so full of the love that they both know is flowing between them, that neither of them rush to heighten their activity's again. Beca takes one hand and runs it down Chloe's arm, finds her hand and knits their fingers together. The action grounds both of them, brings them back from the heights of lust and they take a foothold in loving one another.

Chloe is the first to let go, taking care not to break the quiet kissing action between them, she runs both hands down the expanse of Beca's ribs, over her hips and round to cup the swell of her ass cheeks. She tugs gently, pulling Beca into a slow moving rhythm against the thigh that is still lying between her legs. Beca breathes heavily into the kisses they are still sharing and grinds her hips down to work into the pace that Chloe is setting. Leaning over and placing one forearm against the bed, she breaks away from the kiss and hips still moving with Chloe, trails her fingers down Chloe chest, to place her hand flat against the redheads stomach. Both pairs of eyes having followed the action, slowly creep back up to capture each other again.

'Chlo?' Beca's questioning of her name has Chloe raising her eyebrows gently, and if you'd ask Beca, adorably. Beca is still revelling in the differences that this morning is bringing out in Chloe, she can't help but drink it all in and feels the slam of so much information in her chest, heart almost bursting. She gathers herself and pushes her hand a little lower. She can feel Chloe trembling beneath her and barely hears the quiet 'Bec' that Chloe utters.

They haven't broken eye contact yet and Beca is searching, waiting for any hint that this isn't ok, whilst feeling all over just how right it is. She takes a second before moving her hand lower still, just reaching under the waistband of Chloe's sleep shorts, and begins to move her hand along the line of the material. She can't feel anything but skin below and feels the enormity of this being the only barrier between her and knowing Chloe completely.

Chloe can feel it too and she's the first to break, bringing her arms back up around Beca's neck, she pulls her back to her lips. The crushing force of this kiss winds Beca slightly, but the slow movement of Chloe's hands tracing back down her back, sliding underneath her boy boxers, means she doesn't dwell on the reaction long. Beca mirrors Chloe's actions, running her own hands back down Chloe's ribs to capture the edge of her shorts with her thumbs. Kissing is become hard now, with no arms for leverage they break the kiss, eyes landing together again. The smile that Chloe offers Beca is so god damn sexy that she can't hold back any longer, she pushes herself up on to her knees and begins to draw Chloe's shorts down perfectly formed legs. Chloe lifts her hips to aid her, before sitting up on her forearms to watch Beca pull them the last few inches.

As Beca lets the material in her hand fall to the floor, she lets herself have a moment. Giving herself the time to rake her eyes slowly back up Chloe's body, drinking in every curve, every turn of a well developed muscle, the soft swell of her breasts before finely reaching those bluer than blue eyes again.

Chloe is slightly breathless at lying and watching Beca take her in, it's incredibly sexy watching desire wash over Beca's face. As Beca leans forward to begin crawling back up the bed, 'where do you think you're going?' Chloe asks from under hooded eyes. She can tell Beca doesn't really know what to do with that statement, as a fleeting look of confusion washes over her face. 'You too, it's only fair, don't you think?' Chloe nods towards Beca's boxers and the look of trepidation and simultaneous relief that comes over Beca is heart-stoppingly wonderful.

Beca smiles nervously before edging towards the end of the bed and standing, with a final breath she begins to edge the shorts over her hips, before letting them fall to the floor completely.

Chloe can't breath, she drinks in the site of the woman she loves with everything she has, in her full and wonderful glory and a hiccup of untamed emotion leaves her. Beca is back on the bed beside her in an instance, leaning on one arm and holding Chloe's face with the other. Chloe let's her head follow the direction and Beca brings their faces flush again. With a light kiss to Chloe's lips, Beca whispers 'I feel it too'.

Chloe is gone, she claims Beca's mouth with everything she has, passion seeping through every pour of her body for the person in her arms. Beca doesn't miss a beat either, gripping the side of Chloe's face as the kiss intensifies, holding herself on one arm, she slides the hand on Chloe's face down the full length of her neck. Tracing the lines of Chloe's body to memory, she lets her hands follow its previous journey right down to where she meets incredible heat.

Chloe jerks out of the kiss with a rough moan, eyes closed, hips arching, inviting Beca to go further. It's too much, and no where near enough all at once, for both of them and holding Chloe's face with the hand of the arm she leaning on, she lets one finger of her other hand trace the wet lines of the only place on Chloe's body she's yet to be aquatinted with. It feels wonderful, Chloe moving with her as she tests and explores, moving back up before pushing ever further down. She finds the tight bundle of nerves as she pulls back up again and Chloe's reaction, as she gently runs the tip of her one finger over them almost brakes her. 'Oh my god, baby, yes!'

That one word, 'baby' and she feels claimed and wanted, she feels them together, finally. It reaches down, deep inside her and sparks fire. Beca reaches for Chloe's lips with her own, deep, wanting kisses, break over each other's lips, again and again. Beca keeps her actions at Chloe's core slow, deepening the touch a little at a time as Chloe keeps pace with her kisses and clings to Beca's back, nails biting into the skin there.

Beca brings her leg back up and drapes over one of Chloe's, grinding down as she settles herself, never once breaking the rhythm she has set for Chloe's ministrations. Chloe's breaths are coming hard and fast, she can't keep up with the intense kisses any longer and brings her cheek up to nestle against Beca's. Breathing words of wanting, that aren't quite audible into Beca's ear and pushing her leg up between Beca's. She wants to reach down and touch her, make Beca feel what she is feeling but she knows their positions won't allow it. Between the wetness she feels coating her thigh and Beca's ever increasing breath streaming across her face, she knows it won't matter, not right now.

'I'm .., oh my god Beca, I... I ' Chloe can't form sentences anymore as Beca finally and pointedly pushes into her with two fingers at once. Their pace increases with every second that passes, Beca nestled over Chloe's thigh, with every swipe of her hips down, the fingers inside Chloe are pushed harder into her. 'Baby' Chloe breathes again, louder this time, spurring Beca on. Beca can't take this, she's so so close and needs to feel Chloe fall with her, knowing she's the only one that will catch her.

'Chlo' Beca hitches 'I... I'm, I need' it's not clear but it's enough, Chloe knows. She brings her hands down to Beca's ass again and tugs, it's just enough, the pace quickens to beyond what either of them thinks is possible and Beca's brain, though not quite functioning at full capacity right now, throws one final coherent thought at her.

Beca, clinging to Chloe's face, the rest of their body's detached, moving on autopilot, she finds Chloe's ear and half sings, half breathes 'We are Titanium' into it.

'HOLY FUCK BEC'... Chloe's eyes slam open, turning her head to face Beca's, eyes holding the other girls locked in place, 'Beca.. I... I love you' barely escapes Chloe's lips before Beca claims them one last time, resting her head against Chloe's she whispers 'Come for me, baby?'

Arms clamp around Beca's middle and with one final thrust of her hips, an ear splitting gasp fills the room as Chloe falls. Beca, a second behind, collapses on top of Chloe.

Both breathing hard, lungs spent, bodies shaking, Beca feels Chloe start to shudder. Quiet wheels of laughter reach her ears and she garners the strength to lean up and find Chloe's face.

Beca's only slightly concerned at this turn of events and arches an eyebrow before querying, 'laughter, really Chloe, after that?'

Chloe, still giggling reaches up to hold Beca's face with one hand, 'Baby, no' she barely gets out, Beca, still feeling the punch of that word in her gut, waits. Chloe begins to compose herself, brings Beca's head down to rest against her forehead and asks 'why?... for all that's holy, why the fuck did we wait so long to do that?'

Beca gets it and giggles start to form at the back of her throat too, before she can speak though there's a crash from outside their door.

'Pay up pitches! BLOE IS A GO, this is not a drill, I repeat, BLOE IS A GO!'

Beca looks, at Chloe, who looks back up at Beca as they collapse back together, giggling, Beca composes herself and answers Chloe's question, catching the redheads eyes again as she does 'because this, this is perfect, that's why...and I love you too'.


	5. Road trip

Sorry guys...I was so hoping I'd get caught up on all of the prompts today and squeeze in under the bechloe week deadline but...it's nearly one am and I've only just managed to get this one finished...it's a long one, needed to work some details in...this takes place after the finale in PP3 and the night before chapter 1... I hope. It's very late. Cheers!

Road trip...memories and moments:

Beca wanders along the harbour, hands in her pockets, shoulders hunched, kicking nothing along the floor as she goes, mind racing through the events of the evening. She'd missed the on ramp, or was it the off? Whatever, metaphors were overrated, either way, this road they'd been on together for so long had suddenly left them travelling in different directions. When though, when did it go from easy, free, taking on the world together to hard, heartbreaking and facing the future apart? She had no idea. If she could just pinpoint the exact moment, the second they started to end, she could back track, right? She could fix it, make it better, put them back together. It had to be that simple, find the break in the road and fix it, make it so it never happened and things could just go back to the way they were! Before heartfelt non confessions, before blame and confusion, before she'd caused so much hurt without even noticing. Oh my god, how hadn't she noticed!? They were together every day, they shared a home, a bed, a life for god's sake, how hadn't she noticed!? Was she seriously so wrapped up in herself, in everything she didn't want at the studio that she'd failed to notice the person she cared most about in the entire history of her world slipping away!? No, that wasn't it, she cared about Chloe, she cared about every tiny detail in the redheads damn life, no matter how small! She listened to every story, watched every curve of that beautiful smile, held her when she didn't have the strength to do anything but cry, SHE did those things, only her. She received the same in return, that's just what they did, how they worked. No pressure, no expectations or commitments, they hadn't needed them, they just were. Sure, she wanted more, desperately these days but they already had each other, no doubt, no mistrust, no second guessing, from the beginning they had each other. They always had each other, didn't they? What happened?

Across town Chloe sat on the edge of her hotel bed, staring blankly at the wall. Answers didn't seem to be forth coming and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure out what had happened. The last two hours seemed like someone else's life, like she'd been floating above, watching everything unfold powerless to stop any of it.

'Chloe, for serious, will you say something!?' Aubrey shook her by the shoulders.

Tears formed in Chloe's eyes as she shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to her best friend. 'I have no idea what to say' she choked out as she sunk forward, head in hands and let go of everything. Every emotion she'd tied down for the last 6 six years, it washed over her and she felt like she was drowning in it all.

'Chloe, what the hell, you're scaring me! Talk to me, what happened?' Aubrey barked with a little too much force. Swallowing back the ever so slight panic that was threatening to take hold, she sat beside the sobbing woman, wrapped her arms around her and began to sing.

'Her eyes, her eyes...' In the blink of an eye, Aubrey found herself on the floor watching as a now angry redhead stomped across the floor.

'God Bree, you could have sung anything, it had to be that? Really?' Chloe fumed, hands on hips as she paced back and forth.

Still a little shell shocked from her fall Aubrey stood, now a little angry herself, grabbed Chloe by the arms and forced her to stop.

'Chloe, enough. You can either tell me what's going on or I can leave you to wear a hole in the carpet. You pick?' Aubrey stared her down, waiting for her answer. She watched as again, tears began to form shimmering droplets in her friends ice blue eyes.

'Oh god' Chloe exclaimed, eyes widening 'what did I do? She'll leave, I shouldn't have done it, we were fine as we were! Why couldn't I just leave it alone!!?' Chloe was back to pacing.

'Ah, a little more detail would help here Chlo, I have no idea what you're talking about? Aubrey was so beyond confused at this point.

Chloe suddenly stopped and faced the quizzical look her friend was throwing back at her 'You told me to do it Bree! You told me to ask for more! Now I'll have nothing! Oh god, why did I do it?! She'll never come back'. Chloe sank to her knees, face in hands as the sobs began to rack her body again.

Aubrey dropped to her knees beside Chloe, pulled her into her lap and began to stroke her hair as the redhead's tears began to slow to a quiet whimper. 'You mean Beca, don't you?' She asked, already knowing the answer. Chloe nodded meekly, her breaths coming in short, quiet hiccup like gasps. 'Why don't you start at the beginning, huh?' Aubrey asked, unsure she really wanted that much detail, she bit back a slight cringe.

 **FLASHBACK *The morning after the Bella's decide to join the USO tour***

A quiet 'Ughk' escapes from the covers hiding the two figures in the small bed, and feeling like something has crawled into her mouth and died, Chloe attempts to right herself. Sitting up, shielding her eyes from the harsh light of day and holding her head, 'Oh my god, who invited the drum section to take up residence in my head!? She says quietly to herself.

The voice that carries across the small apartment makes Chloe jolt and her eyes spring open, a groan escaping her lips as the daylight stings her still delicate pupils. 'I'm gonna go with the copious amounts of beer and whiskey chasers you sank last night, Chloe, that's who'. Aubrey hasn't even looked up from the magazine she's reading, one leg slung over the other, fiddling with a cup of coffee that is on the kitchen table in front of her. Chloe knew it was coffee, she could smell it permeating the air around her and her stomach groaned, encouraging the redhead the last few inches out of bed and towards the gurgling coffee pot.

'So' Aubrey queries, as Chloe takes a seat at the table nursing the coffee in her hands like it's gold dust. 'How are you?'

Chloe looks up at her friend through bleary eyes, 'huh?'

'Chloe, I'm in this city for another three hours, last night was about the Bella's and I have about another twenty minutes for you before I have to start getting ready to go. Start talking!' Aubrey states flatly, laying the magazine down on the table, crossing her arms and waiting expectantly.

As realisation sinks in to her hangover fogged brain, Chloe sits bolt upright in her chair, 'WHAT?! What the hell is the time!!?' Rushing from her chair, she grabs her phone and shrieks, 'OH MY GOD!!'

'CHLOE!' Is barked from under the blanket, 'I'm dying here!! Inside voice!!!!' Beca wriggles her head out from her hiding place, blindly reaches for the sunglasses on the bedside table and disappears again.

'I have to be at work in thirty minutes!!!' Chloe says as she rushes around the apartment, grabbing clothes and her wash bag as she goes.

'THEN GO TO BLOODY WORK!' Beca shrieks as she sits far too quickly for her delicate state, grabbing her head, swooning slightly and falling back, face in her pillow.

'Sorry Bec' Chloe calls from behind the curtain that hides their makeshift bathroom, 'love you!'

Aubrey hears a mumbled 'whatef' from the bed and stands, sweeping her and Chloe's mugs from the table. Walking calmly to the sink, she washes hers in the sink before filling the mug again and depositing it by the bed, next to Beca. She likes to think the garbled noise that follows the action is a 'thank you' but she's not convinced. 'You're welcome Hobbit' she calls as she swings back into the kitchen and pours the contents of Chloe's mug into a travel cup.

By the time Chloe bursts out of the shower curtain, Aubrey is standing at the door, travel cup in one hand and Chloe's messenger bag in the other. 'Come on, I'll walk you to the subway'

'So' Aubrey begins again once they hit the street.

Chloe laughs lightly, the half a cup of coffee she'd drunk on the way down the stairs starting to take affect. 'We're good Bree, I mean, I'm, I'm good.'

'Uh huh' Aubrey responds with an eye roll. 'I'll get to the master of munchkin town later, I'm asking about you?'

Chloe's slightly confused but ventures, 'really Bree, I'm good. Once I know what's happening with school, then I can figure out my next move, it's just a little infuriating dealing with the unknown is all. The tour will be a great distraction, it'll be good for us to get away'. Chloe catches herself again, side glancing at Aubrey who hasn't stopped watching her, one eyebrow raised.

They're within site of the subway steps and Aubrey sweeps in front of Chloe, holding her by the forearms, slightly taken aback Chloe breaths out a query 'Ah, Bree?'

'Chloe, just wait, I'm going to say this and then I'm going. You deserve more! Stop hiding behind what ifs and ask for it!' Chloe's breath catches in her throat as Aubrey pulls her in to a bone crushing hug. She holds her for just a second before 'Have a good day, I'll call you later' and she's gone, striding back the way they came. Chloe turns to watch her best friend walk away, mouth agape. The clock above her head begins to chime 'Shit!' She cringes, running for the train.

 **BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

'She saw it Bree, she saw me kiss him' Chloe sniffed, 'I knew it was a mistake before I even started kissing him, and, and then I saw her walking away, I, I...'

'Wait, who? What do you mean him!? Who did you kiss Chloe?! AND FOR GODS SAKE WHY!!?' Aubrey is so confused right now but she's trying to remain calm, she really is.

Chloe winces at Aubrey's tone and tears start flowing again. 'I've lost her Bree, all these years and I've lost her'. Chloe sags back in to Aubrey's lap, body racking gently as sobs fall from her mouth.

'Right, well, that's just the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Sit up.' She's calm, she swears she is.

Chloe sits at Aubrey's command, the tone of it shocking the sobs into remission. 'Bree?' Chloe ask quietly.

'Chloe, seriously, this is ridiculous. You haven't 'lost' anything, you're wallowing. You made a mistake, why... We'll get to that in a second, I can't understand what happened to you tonight but you've loved that pint size pain in my ass forever! You can't tell me you're going to give up at the first hurdle! Not happening, not whilst I'm still drawing breath' Aubrey stands pointedly at that, holding her hand out to Chloe, 'Get up' she almost barks 'we've got damage control to get on with'.

Chloe's in shock, she stares wide eyed at the hand in front of her, 'Chloe!' She hears again, it brings her round enough to grasp hold and be yanked to her feet. 'You knew?' Chloe stares blankly at Aubrey.

'Of course I knew Chloe' Aubrey softens slightly, 'we all do. She loves you too, you know that right?'

'I don't know anything right now' Chloe sags slightly as she speaks.

'Oh No you don't' Aubrey grabs at her shoulders, standing Chloe square again, 'you don't have time for self pity now, tell me what happened, we need to fix this and quickly. That girl of yours has well used running shoes!'

Tears spring to Chloe's eye again, 'She's not mine, Bree, she never has been, not really. I don't even know if it's all in my head or not anymore'.

'Chloe, I love you but shut up! You're not stupid, or subtle and neither is Beca. Now, what happened and WHO THE FUCK DID YOU KISS!!? Sorry' Aubrey winces at her own exclamation.

'Chicago' Chloe's says in to her chest.

'Oh god Chloe, no! Not that simpering, mamas boy...' Aubrey is cut off by a sharp 'BREE!' from Chloe. 'Well...' She continues, 'really Chloe, why? He's just so, so... 'blah'.

'He's a nice guy Bree, you don't know him' Chloe is slightly on the defensive now.

'Neither do you Chloe, what you mean is he was nice to YOU. He gave you the type of attention you have been craving from Beca for so long, right?' Eyebrows raise, Aubrey waits.

'I hate you sometimes' Chloe feels like the biggest idiot in the world right now, surely there's a hole somewhere close that can just swallow her up.

'No you don't, I get it but why tonight Chloe? Of all nights? This was Beca's night? What made you choose tonight...?' Aubrey peers at her friend, trying not to judge.

'Oh god, I'm such an idiot!' Chloe hangs her head in her hands again, fighting the tears that are beginning to form again, 'I, I just, oh god Bree, I just couldn't take it again... I hung back to get a photo of the stage, when I came to catch up with you guys, Beca, she, she...'Chloe's throat closes over the memories playing through her head. Aubrey grasps her hand, squeezes her encouragement and nods for her to continue. 'Beca was with Theo'.

'WHAT!!?' Aubrey's eyes spring wider than is perceivably humanly possible.

'She was with Theo' 'Chloe chokes out again. 'He was holding her in a dip Bree, I don't know what happened between them, I didn't hang around to find out but, but...oh god, it was like someone threw me through time to the night we won the ICCA's the first time, I was watching her disappear with Jesse, all over again' the tears slowly made their way down Chloe's cheeks as she brought her head back up to look at her friend. 'When I turned around again, Chicago was there and I, I just...'

'Chloe...' Chloe isn't sure what's happening right now but Aubrey looks like she's about to lose it...in one way or another. Aubrey takes a deep breath and breathes out long and hard. 'Chloe...I'm going to say this very slowly, so that I don't lose control of my temper...' Chloe looks at Aubrey, a mix of the fight or flight instinct fixing it's markers cross Chloe's face. 'Bree?' She ventures cautiously.

'Beca...' Aubrey begins, slowly, controlled...'Beca noticed that you'd hung back, she, as always Chloe,...' Chloe struggles to hold her ground as Aubrey says her name pointedly, '...went to find you, as she turned in those ridiculous Goldmember boots they gave her to wear, her heel caught... and Theo caught HER... Now...'

Realisation dawns on Chloe's face... 'What have I done...' Eyes wide she spins, stumbling around the room, 'my phone, where's my phone!!?...BREE, MY PHONE!!!?'

'That's the fight I was after...' Aubrey begins, smiling slightly.

'For gods sake Bree, we can celebrate my return later, I HAVE TO FIND BECA!!'

Beca stands, head in hands, elbows leaning against the harbour wall. The image of Chloe, her Chloe...what WAS her Chloe and that, that...that douche bag man, playing through her head. She shakes her head lightly, trying to force the images away again and failing miserably.

'Need a hand there Cap?' Beca whips round in surprise to find Amy stood a few feet away, hip leant against the same wall Beca had been using as a crutch. 'Wow, didn't know Panda eyes was the new star style, but ok'. Amy shrugs nonchalantly, edging closer to Beca.

Beca wipes at the undersides if her eyes and sniffs heavily, desperately trying to compose herself. 'What do you want Amy' she bites, she knows she shouldn't but she doesn't want people right now. She wants peace, silence, space... She wants Chloe.

'Well, I knew better than to follow you when you skulked off earlier but... 'Amy reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out Beca's phone. 'Your phone's been blowing up, LOUDLY, for like the last hour...I need my beauty sleep Shortstack! Well, obviously I don't NEED it but I like it...a lot!' And with that she tosses the phone at Beca.

Beca scrambles to catch it, 'Jesus Amy!' She exclaims, barely taking hold of her phone before gravity takes over. 'Ok...thanks, delivery made...enjoy your sleep dude'. Beca turns to start walking in the opposite direction, noticing quickly that Amy is following.

'Ammmyyy' Beca draws out, pausing mid stride 'go back to the hotel', she turns to stare the blonde down.

'No deal Shawshank, I'm your body guard...I mean at least until you hire one, I don't need the cash these days, thanks anyway'. Amy explains with a gesture towards Beca's general direction.

'I didn't offer to hire you Amy' Beca responds, biting out the words, getting irritated with this whole situation quickly.

'I don't get hired, I bless people with my presence Beca, it's a thing, ya know...a cross I have to bare', Amy shrugs as if it's something that shouldn't need explaining.

'I'm not getting rid of you, am I?' Beca relents, face softening. She's too tired to maintain irritation right now.

'Nope!' Amy pops the 'p' and winks at Beca. 'Now...you gonna give me the low down on that frown or what?... Sleep, remember...need some, so let's have it?'

'I don't need to talk about anything thanks dude' Beca turns back towards the sea, taking a second to try and stuff her emotions back into the boxes they should be locked in.

'Not even Red pashing with G.I.Joe?' Amy stops beside her. 'Beca'.

Those boxes need new locks...'Amy' Beca chokes out.

Amy pulls Beca round quicker than her feet can adjust to and lifts her into a hug.

That worked..'AMY!! Put me DOWN!!!' Beca wriggles herself free.

'Sorry, not sorry Cap, spill' Amy, for once, actually waits for a response.

'It's...its, I don't know, it's whatever. She's got some guy, if that's what she wants, good for her... Great, fucking wonderful! Beca slams her hands in to the top of the wall.

'Careful there Bec, don't lesbians need their hands for...' Amy dry heaves, 'sorry BM, not my deal' Amy shakes her head from side to side.

Beca visibly blushes, even in the darkened street, 'Amy, I'm not...we're not', Beca stumbles over her words trying to find some foothold that isn't going to mortifying her. 'What are you talking about?!' Beca finally huffs.

'I'm talking about Red and the aca-dictator banging down every door in the hotel trying to find you, I'm talking about every Bella hauled out of bed to look for you, I'm talking about my fine ass stomping around the streets all night so that your phone stops vibrating! I mean Jees', I'd understand it if you were in there but wasted vibrations, I'm just not ok with that' Amy finishes her ramble and Beca can't help the 'eww' that comes out of her mouth.

'Better get used to it dude, lesbians...' Amy starts again.

'I'M NOT A FUCKING LESBIAN DUDE!!!' Beca shouts down the empty street. Realising her volume might not be appreciated by the locals, she makes a quick appraisal of the immediate area to make sure they are actually empty.

'Ok...you're just in love with a girl then, right?' Amy asks.

'What, huh, no...I'm..' Beca stumbles again. You'd think she'd have gotten better at deflecting Amy's attention by now, she hasn't.

Amy stops her from trying. 'Beca'... 'Oh god' Beca thinks, 'not the face' but it's too late, tears starts to track down her face again as Amy stares sympathetically at her.

'Beca' Amy starts again, 'she's been waiting for you forever, one kiss from a random jockstrap doesn't wipe those years away'.

'Amy...please don't' Beca whimpers.

'She's stood by your side through everything life has thrown at you Bec, she's waited, and watched, and waited again...she wants you! I mean, no pressure or anything but I've had that bet on since our freshman year!... Again, no pressure but if you could get your head out of your kangaroo pouch, I could seriously be in the money...more in the money, 'cause ya know, millionaire' Amy punctuates the statement by pointing both thumbs at herself and clicking her tongue.

Beca, though a little shell shocked, 'You BET on us?! Dude!!?' She huffs out.

'Anyone watching Red chew on your butt cheeks with her eyes during 'No diggity' would've taken that bet Shortstack' Amy grins, pleased with herself.

Beca softens at the memory, a small smile finding it's way on to her lips. She's flooded with memories of Chloe, a coy smile during 'Just the way you are', eyes full of emotion, locked over firelight, so many lingering touches, countless smiles and so much joy...her heart contracts and she's brought slamming back to reality. Eyes slam up to find Amy's...'What do I do Ames?' She chokes.

'Well, I'd start by reading the four thousand messages on your phone if I were you' Amy grins at her.

'Shit, my phone' she scrambles through the pockets on her jacket, grabbing hold of the phone and yanking it against the material that won't release it.

Amy steps forward and retrieves it for her...'You have like zero cool points right now Cap, I'd fix that before you see the Ginger if I were you... Let's call that step 2 of our plan' Beca snatches the phone from Amy with a huffed 'thanks'.

Amy was only slightly exaggerating, there are messages from nearly all the Bella's. Mostly 'where are you's from what she can see from her home screen, one 'Peace be with you' from Lily...which is mildly more disturbing than her usual contributions. Aubrey's messages range from encouraging and sympathetic to military like orders of 'GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW MITCHELL!' There is only one message from Chloe...so many missed calls, but just one message. 'Beca... Please? Xx'

'Amy' Beca looks up at her friend...who whistles instantly. A limo pulls up seconds later.

'You seriously thought I walked? Lesbi-honest... 'She adds with a wink.

'You're too much Amy' Beca grins...and Amy adds 'So say all of us...get in!'

Ten minutes later, Beca stands in the hallway of their hotel room. It's been a strange experience not sharing a bed with Chloe for the first time in, well years almost. She looks at her phone, then at Chloe's door...back at her phone, she notices the time, .

She sighs and turns for her own room. Today has just been too much...she runs the card through the slot and the lock opens with a small 'ping'... She turns, making sure there is no movement anywhere else...Amy had hit her bed even before her rooms door had closed fully... Nothing. She resigns herself to tomorrow, although it's already here and she doesn't like it one bit. How exactly is she going to unravel everything that has happened today, yesterday...gunk, whatever...it's just a mess of emotions that she doesn't even know where to start with. She is all of a sudden more tired than she can ever remember being before. She shrugs out of her clothes, grabbing a shirt and boxers from her suitcase as she makes her way to the bathroom. She catches sight of her reflection as she enters, wow...'Nice' she rolls her eyes at herself and shuffles through her routine. As she flicks off the light on her way out, she hears the faint hiss of a door... 'Chloe' she breathes, heart catching in her throat as she speaks. She rushes for the door and out into the hall...nothing...she ventures out and the door clicks shut behind her...the card in her jeans pocket...on the bedroom floor...'Fuck!'

'Bec?'...Beca whips her head round as Chloe peeks her head out of her room. She steps forward tentatively into the soft glow of the hall light...there's a blur of movement and Chloe is holding her so tight she can barely draw breath.

'Thank god' she hears hiccuped into her ear and she finds the strength to wrap her arms around Chloe.

Red hair ruffles and she swear she hears Chloe breath her in, 'You scared me Bec.' Chloe whispers. Beca laughs, call it a nervous reaction and quips...'I scared you?!', quietly in return.

Chloe pulls back, nervous smile on her face...'Bec...I...' She begins.

Beca shakes her head gently, mainly to stop the tears threatening her eyes...'Chlo, I'm so tired...I...'

Chloe stops her this time with a finger gently placed on her lips. 'Lets go to bed, Bec...' Chloe turns and leads the way back to her room, all the way to the edge of the bed. She climbs in, not once letting go of Beca's hand and Beca follows blindly until they are led, one in front of the other, Chloe's arm wrapped protectively, possessively around Beca,s waist.

'I got you Bec, go to sleep' she whispers across the back of Beca's neck.

Beca holds fast to the hand around her waist and starts to drift, 'this has been a seriously long way round' she thinks to herself, laughter filling her head...she's an easy audience for herself.


	6. Good luck charm

Good luck Charm...they come in all shapes and sizes.

There's light streaming through the curtains behind the bed, Chloe watches the shadows morph and grow with each passing minute as the sun grows in the sky. She's kind of regretting not taking a second to close them last night, the first rays of light having roused her earlier than she would've liked but, there are certain advantages. The light brought with it the sight of Beca, back in her arms where she should be. Chloe can't bring herself to move, even though the arm trapped underneath her girlfriends neck... 'huh, girlfriend' she thinks to herself, smile broadening, She's still not used to that but she's going to enjoy getting there...is long ago void of feeling. Her free arm has been drifting over Beca's naked body for what feels like hours now, tracing the lines she wants to commit to memory, catching the sleeping girl's fingers periodically and with lazy strokes, slipping her own fingers in and out of Beca's. Her thoughts so far this morning haven't reached far past the events of last night, Beca's surprise return, their slow and beautiful reacquainting of each other. Each frame of the movie reel playing in her head brings different feelings and sensations...some making her cross her legs and squeeze tightly, knocking arousal back down. She doesn't want to wake Beca, not yet, the sooner she wakes the sooner she has to face the daunting prospect of saying 'goodbye' again,... that can wait as long as is possible, this is where she wants to stay. She looks back at Beca's sleeping face... her eyes lightly shut and her mouth slightly agape, small adorable snores escaping from time to time. Chloe drinks in every detail and feels her heart quicken slightly. She gently runs her hand across Beca's stomach again and with slow and light actions, takes purchase of muscles that stand just proud enough to be called defined. She runs her nose up the line of Beca's neck, along the edge of her jaw, to place the lightest of kisses to the skin just below her ear. Beca stirs a little at the action and Chloe pauses, caught between the desperate need to keep them here, away from the agonising thought of further separation and wanting to lose herself in midnight blue eyes.

Ultimately, the decision is taken away from her as eyelids raise, shut, then raise again, eyes accustoming themselves to the light in the room. Beca's head turns very slightly and with a smile that steals Chloe's breath every time she sees it, Beca turns into her side and nuzzles her face into Chloe's neck, dropping her arm to lie across Chloe's stomach. Blood rushes back to the arm that is now mostly free, trying not to wince at the sensations springing back to life, she feels Beca shift slightly against her neck. 'Hmmm, hey you' drifts across the skin there, tiny goosebumps erupting at the feeling and a light kiss is dropped to the patch of skin where collarbone meets neck.

'Morning, Baby' Chloe hums into Beca's hair, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. She feels Beca shudder slightly and she can't decide whether it's a reaction to the kiss or the word 'Baby'. Probably the latter. She enjoys the reaction that word inspires in Beca's body so, so much. Every time she uses it, there's a small tweak to her lips, a darkening of already barely blue eyes... or a light shudder of her body, like this morning. It's kind of addicting actually and she muses over how Beca's body reacts even more strongly to the word when it's whispered into the brunette's ear at just the right moment.

Chloe follows the train of thought and starts to relive some more of the highlights from the night before, and early hours of this morning, a barely audible giggle escaping her before her brain can catch up enough to stop it. Beca shifts in her arms again, mumbling a 'Something funny Beale?', Into her shoulder.

'Just enjoying this,...us,...you, Bec' Chloe squeezes her arms around Beca just a touch tighter as the girl she holds hums her approval.

Chloe smiles and gets lost in the memories of last night again. Their lovemaking, because that's exactly what it is, love, is just, well... everything Chloe always knew it would be. It's an entirely new aspect of what was, even before recent events, an already deep relationship but Chloe is completely and utterly floored by how amazing learning Beca this way is. It's not exactly what Chloe would call 'tentative' but there's an aspect of it that...she smiles again with the thought finding it's conclusion... is so, so them. They compliment each other, even in the most intimate settings...Chloe, passionate, caring, free...Beca, cautious, patient and so, so vulnerable when she trusts enough to be.

With the familiarity also comes so much 'new' in this escalation of their relationship and Chloe still can't quite believe that, given how much she prided herself on knowing about Beca, how very much she didn't know. The journey is inexplicably wonderful though and she vows not to waste a second of it.

Chloe thinks over how Beca's nose twitches slightly every time she leans in to kiss her... it's quite possibly the most adorable thing she's ever seen. How Beca doesn't relinquish even the smallest of contact with Chloe, until she absolutely has to... that ones not so new actually, Chloe thinks but their touches are more intimate now, searching, exploring, comfortable... beautiful. Chloe especially enjoys the faint hint of emotion that sparkles in Beca's eyes whenever they are alone together now, again, there's always been something there but Chloe knows, without a shadow of a doubt what it is now. Beca doesn't 'struggle' with her feelings for Chloe anymore but Chloe can tell, that they're still a little overwhelming for the smaller women. The glint of barely formed tears that appear in Beca's eyes at their most intimate of moments is testimony to that.

Those words, 'barely formed tears' are still just about formed in her head and completely unexpectedly, land in a place of caution. There's still a conversation that they haven't had.

Chloe has been intermittently ruminating over this particular part of their immediate history with more and more trepidation lately. It's one that pinches, for both of them but they haven't really had a chance to 'put it to bed'. Between Beca's tour and her own commitments at school, they've barely had a chance to be 'together' yet, let alone have a deep and meaningful about things she'd rather forget. She really doesn't want to have this conversation at all, she doesn't want to mar any of the short time they have together but it had ultimately been the catalyst that sparked the changes she's enjoying so much, and she doesn't want any lingering doubts or misunderstandings between them either.

Deep breath.. 'Bec?'... they've been silent for a while now and Chloe isn't sure if Beca is still awake.

'Hmmmm?' Tickles across her collarbone again.

She gathers herself, not really sure how this going to go..'I'm..., I'm so sorry' Chloe finally ventures.

Beca reacts immediately, setting herself quickly up on her forearms, concern fixing the contours of her face..'Are you breaking up with me?...What, why...wait, what did I do?.. I, I can...' Chloe is so taken aback by the words that it takes a second for her to negate them.

'No!!' She exclaims, 'God Beca, baby, no! Never! You will never... and I mean NEVER', she punctuates the word especially hard to get the point home 'hear those words from me! Ok? Why would you even think that?' She waits for a reply, cursing the tears that are forming in Beca's eyes this time. This is so not how she wanted this to go.

'I..I don't know...?' Beca asks, more to herself than Chloe and her posture softens a little 'Jesus Chloe, don't do that to me!' She falls flat, pillow hiding her face, slightly away from Chloe now. Chloe has always enjoyed stroppy Beca but this time it stings a little too.

'I'm sorry...again,' she tries to put this right, start from scratch, 'that's not how I wanted to start this'.

Beca turns her head to face Chloe, eyes still a little glassy, face confused, 'What's going on Chlo?'

Chloe takes a hiccuping breath, 'shit!' she thinks to herself, 'not now!' But her emotions are starting to get the better of her too. Beca notices all to quickly and is back at Chloe's side before she can speak again. 'I just, I need to, to apologise, for...' she glances at Beca's face, there's concern again, she doesn't want that. 'For...Chicago'.

Beca winces, 'Baby?', Chloe tries but she can see that Beca is taking a moment, finding her words, so she waits.

'I'm not gonna lie Chlo', Beca begins, before pausing again...'it's not hitting my top ten memories of you anytime soon'. ...Humour. Relief washes over Chloe, ok, she can do this.

'There's a top ten list, huh?' She asks, mirth lightly lacing her words.

Beca raises an eyebrow. 'There's a top few thousand Chloe, as well you know, don't make it weird'. Chloe smiles warmly at her.

Beca raises herself into a sitting position, leans back against the headboard and closes her eyes before continuing, 'this is too much 'real' before coffee, babe'. Chloe still isn't quite used to the newer terms of endearment from Beca, with another smile she pushes herself up, catching Beca's lips quickly as she raises and extricates herself from the blankets to start a pot of coffee.

She can feel Beca's eyes on her before she's even made it halfway to the Kitchen counter and with a slight wiggle of her bare behind, she throws a sultry look back at her girlfriend. 'Enjoying the view, Bec?'

Beca's been caught and as her cheeks start to show a tinge of pink, Beca crosses her arms across her own naked chest and huffs, 'What!?I'm allowed to look now!' Chloe grins to herself and goes back to preparing the coffee.

'Can I ask why?' Beca questions flatly. Chloe spins to face her, the unexpectedness of the question clear in her face. Beca continues with a little more nervousness in her voice now Chloe's facing her. 'I mean, like, don't feel like you have to go into fine detail here ...I'm not sure I can stomach that, but, like...I didn't... I mean, I don't... get it, I thought we were..'

'On the same page?' Chloe finishes for her, smiling gently.

'Yeah' Beca utters. 'Something like that'

Chloe finishes making their coffee and starts toward the bed, before pausing midway and placing them on the table and turning to Beca. 'Do you want to come and sit?' She offers, taking a seat and hoping that being face to face for this will be easier for them both in the long run. Nowhere to hide.

Beca looks shocked first and slowly raises one eyebrow again, 'naked?' She queries.

Chloe throws another smirk towards her girlfriend with a soft 'mmhmm', punctuating the hum of sound with a wink.

'Oooookaaaay' Beca slides from the bed, stands stretching out her still sleepy muscles and Chloe watches every one pop and ripple with the movement. All Chloe can think is 'wow'. Feeling the flush of heat creeping up her neck, she stands to meet Beca as she makes her way to the table. 'Ah, Chloe?...you ok there?' Beca asks, eyebrows raised in question again, arm outstretched to stop Chloe in her tracks.

'Uh...yeah, um, I...' she's flustered, and judging by the smirk on Beca's face, her girlfriend damn well knows it.

Beca's cocky side is one of Chloe's favourites, it's firmly etched across her face, not helping Chloe keep a lid on her growing arousal at all, and she watches Beca stalk the last few feet to grasp her hips. 'Hey beautiful lady' Beca pulls Chloe into an instantly deep and probing kiss, whilst edging her backwards 'til the back of her thighs just touch the lip of the table.

Beca lets go of the kiss, grasping Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth as she goes. A brief tug and she leaves Chloe whimpering as she peppers kisses across her cheek, down the length of her neck and nips at the sensitive skin where Chloe's neck turns into shoulder. Chloe grasps the edges of the table behind her and pushes her chest into Beca, arching in to her attentions.

Beca moves quickly from playful nips to bruising, rough kisses to the same spot and Chloe grabs the back of Beca's head, holding her in place, 'Oh...GOD...I ...love you.. Beca' she puffs out between heavy breaths.

Beca sinks teeth into already sensitive skin and sucking it into her mouth as she releases her grasp, hands still holding her hips, she steps closer between Chloe's legs and tugs her centre within millimetres of the friction Beca knows she is rapidly growing desperate for. Chloe starts to roll her hips at the new position, searching for contact and the table rocks gently with her. 'Shit! She exclaims, hands still holding Beca's head tight to her, 'Bec...OH GOD...Shit, ahh... Baby... the coffee...MOVE THE GOD DAMN COFFEE...'

With one final tug of flesh, Beca lifts her head, looking over Chloe's shoulder and moves to collect a cup, 'oh yeah...wicked, thanks babe', she sweeps round the table and takes a seat to the left of her girlfriends disbelieving, slightly disheveled self.

'BECA MITCHELL...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!!?' Chloe is clearly not amused by the turn of events.

'I love it when you swear Chlo..' Beca's winks and blows a kiss at Chloe as she continues, 'sooooo hot' and clicks her tongue at her, leaning back in her chair and claiming her coffee again.

'What the hell just happened' is Chloe's inner monologue as she rights herself and taking a few deep breaths, moves to the seat facing Beca.

'Proud of yourself?' Chloe quips, with slightly more bite than necessary, but seriously...she's barely keeping it together right now.

'Very' Beca's wide smile is clearly visible as she sips at her coffee, eyes locking with Chloe's over the rim of the mug. As she drops the mug back to the table and with a shrug she adds, 'besides, if we have to talk about soldier boy, I want to know you're THINKING of me'. Beca sets her mug aside and realises that might not have been the right thing to say, Chloe's face has dropped slightly and she's not sure where her eyes are looking anymore but it's not into her own. 'Too soon to laugh about it?' She asks, Chloe does find her eyes then and there's a gentle smile again.

'I really am sorry Bec' It's so sincere that Beca's next breath catches slightly in her throat.

'I know Chloe', Beca really does, 'like I said, I just... fuck me this is stupid...' Hands running through her hair, Chloe knows she's trying to find the words. 'After Jesse and everything, I just thought, well I thought we were both ready for this, I mean I know it's my fault it's taken so long...'

'No, Bec, it's...' Chloe tries to defend Beca from her self judgement.

'Chloe...stop, ok, let me try and get this out before I get self conscious and...' pausing, she looks down at her completely naked body and back up to look at Chloe again, '...I mean even more self conscious...'

'I don't know what you think you have to be self conscious about, I'm certainly still enjoying the view...' Beca glares half heartedly at her 'sorry' she says, hands up, 'you were saying?...'

Beca runs her hands through her hair one last time and expels what is obviously a very deep breath before continuing. 'I made a lot of mistakes with you Chlo' Beca sees her girlfriend move to argue with her and cuts her off again with another querk of her eyebrow.

'Shutting up' Chloe says whilst drawing a pretend zip across her lips.

'Thank you... like I said, mistakes. It's not an excuse or anything but, like, I wasn't even aware I was making them. It took Jesse breaking up with me, telling me exactly what I already had for me to realise what the fuck I'd been doing'. She chances a glance at Chloe, she looks confused, eyes slightly scrunched.

'I don't understand Bec, what mistakes? I never blamed you for what we DIDN't have in our relationship then, it's not like I pushed the subject either...you were always going to be worth the wait'.

Beca blushes at the last sentence and Chloe reaches forward to squeeze her hand. Beca decides to try again.

'You know when we first met..., the day of the fair, the first thing I did when I saw you, I mean the first thing I actually saw were your eyes...everything else kind of swam in and out of focus for a second..' Beca's hand comes up to blur the air in front of her, illustrating her point. '...but, like, yeah...I saw you and I actually had to take a breath. I didn't even stop to think about why?... I mean, Aubrey and her pet snark mostly prevented it that day but...it's been like, a thousand other things since then Chloe...The shower, singing for you at auditions, no diggity, just the way you are, our argument at the retreat, experimentation, graduation, worlds, moving to New York, sharing almost everything, a frigging bed for gods sake! ...Every boundary I let you cross, every part of my hardass facade you broke...For so long... everything Chloe, everything came with feelings I didn't know what to do with,...you made me feel, I mean you MAKE me feel... I just I had no idea anyone could make me feel... THIS. You're the only person that's ever made me feel these things, I didn't recognise it...know how to process it...so I just...I just didn't.' Chloe starts to run her thumb over the back of Beca's hand, head hung slightly, smiling to herself.

'Am I amusing you?' Beca asks, half seriously.

'Just having a wander down memory lane Baby... you started it!' Chloe giggles softly and Beca's heart settles a little.

'Right, well... yeah... ok, so Jesse' Chloe tries to keep her face neutral at that name, she doesn't hate him, she loves that he made Beca happy in his own way, doesn't mean she wouldn't have given anything to trade places with him though.

'I.., ok so' Beca can see new lines of question in Chloe's face so she makes a concerted effort to get to her point. ' Jesse...we were together but really, after the first couple of months, We weren't...he just, I don't know...became a part of my scenery...Oh God, that sounds so, so...Ughk, I'm the worst' She shakes her head at herself but feels Chloe squeeze her hand again and as she looks up, the redhead is gently shaking her head at her, smile still warm.

'I told you what he said right? That the reason we were breaking up was because I already had everything I needed?' Beca pauses and accepts the small nod that Chloe offers in reply. 'but I didn't tell you why he said it...'Chloe takes a breath and her eyes widen slightly...'he told me that we'd basically been using each other as a 'crutch', I didn't get it at first but he was right. We loved each other, like I love, I don't know...' she looks around quickly...'coffee...ya know, it's comforting and familiar. With him, there was never going to be heartache, there wasn't hardship, no fluttering of heartstrings...but keeping him meant, well, it meant I didn't have to think about those things as a reality, does that make sense?' Beca asks quietly, Chloe's face is still warm but there's an edge of question to the nod she makes now so Beca presses on. '...he told me that...He told me I had everything I needed, here...with you'. Chloe's eyes pop wide in disbelief at that but she doesn't interrupt.

Beca turns Chloe's hand over and starts to run finger tips across its palm...'I hate that whilst I was protecting myself by keeping Jesse around...I was...stopping myself from enjoying the things I already had with you Chloe' she stops tracing lines in Chloe's palm and laces their fingers together. Chloe is still silent but Beca can't bring herself to look up just yet.

'Chlo, I had heartache with you because everything that broke your heart broke mine too, I had hardship with you because I cared so much about what you thought of me, and I desperately wanted to deserve that faith ...and the heartstrings..' She finds the courage to lock eyes with Chloe for this, '...I hope you know,...everything that we have ever shared has made my heart swell, contract, almost beat out of my chest and on the odd occasion... break'.

Tears begin to track down Chloe's face, there's a flutter of movement and before Chloe can process it, Beca is on her knees in front of her, both hands holding her cheeks, she begins to kiss the tears away... which in affect just makes Chloe cry more. With a quiet sob she sinks to the floor in front of Beca.

'Bec' she tries, voice thick with emotion, 'I'm... really...I really am sorry that I ever doubted this, us, what we have. I... I just...' she's really struggling to find the right words, she takes a moment, leans forward and places her forehead against Beca's, reaching up and taking the hands from her face and lacing their fingers back together, she finds strength in that familiar touch and 'When I saw you with Theo, I mean Bree told me that he caught you when you fell but I...I just, I saw the last six years starting all over again and in that moment I was just so tired'. She breaks away from Beca's forehead and drops a light kiss to her girlfriends lips before finding her eyes. 'Bec... I never meant, I mean obviously I knew it would hurt you but that isn't why I did it... I just, that whole night was so emotional but, well it sounds silly now but you'd sung one line of your song to me that night, just one line directly to me...', the words 'I don't belong to you and you don't belong to me' drift sweetly out of Chloe's mouth, breaking slightly in places, '...I thought I was having to let you go, again... and I just, I just wanted SOMETHING that could really be mine, right then... and, and he was the only thing there at that moment that I thought wanted to be'.

Beca sniffs, she's crying softly now too, so many years of information slotting in to the places that it should always have been.

'Please don't cry Baby' Chloe says unsteadily, bringing Beca's hands to her lips and kissing each knuckle in turn. 'I'm so, so, so sorry, please believe me?'

'Chloe...you really thought that?' she says, squeezing the fingers that are still laced with hers.

Beca begins to stand, bringing Chloe with her, until they're face to face once more.

Beca brings her hands back up to frame Chloe's face and guides her back to her lips. Soft, slow kisses are traded before Beca leads them back to their bed. She sits Chloe on the edge and kneels in front of her, fingers lacing again. 'It was supposed to be our time ya know' she explains, 'the tour...it was... I spent so many hours listening to songs, trying to tell you I finally knew how I felt, through the music I picked, ...I was trying to sweep you off your feet Chlo' Chloe looks up, slight confusion gracing her face as her head twitches to one side, questioning Beca's confession without words.

Beca leans forward and kisses one cheek, then leans forward and softly sings 'You're worth more than diamonds, more than gold' she pulls back, kisses the tip of Chloe's nose, then the other cheek and whispers into the other ear 'Nothing in this world means more than what you're worth'

Chloe pulls Beca into her arms and clings tightly too her. Beca can feel the gentle shake of Chloe's body against her chest, the one that tells her Chloe is crying again, so she whispers again... 'I don't like it, I love it, so good it hurts...I don't want it, I've GOT to have it... I can't find the words'

'Beca' Chloe drops her head to Beca's shoulder, quietly sobbing into the skin there, Beca can feel each tear as it drops from Chloe's face and rolls down her chest.

Beca begins to rock Chloe gently, arms around her tightly, leaning down to rest her head on top of the redheads she sings so softly that she's not even sure Chloe can hear her anymore. 'Today the way I play the game is not the same, no way, I think I'm gonna get me some happy' she drops her head lower, sings just a little louder, 'I think there's something you should know, I think it's time I told you so..there's something deep inside of me, there's someone else I got to be'.

Chloe's body starts to shake a little harder, Beca is concerned for a split second before she realises that the tears have turned to quiet laughter.

Beca sits back a little and brings her hands up to Chloe's face to guide it back to hers, Chloe's smile is breathtaking. Beca beams back at her and promises 'I won't give you up, I won't let you down'

With that, Chloe's laughter breaks free, it's on the verge of uncontrollable and she throws her body backwards on to the bed. Beca stands, a little taken aback by the reaction but shrugs and crawls across the bed to lie beside her maniacal girlfriend. She props her head up on one hand and waits.. and waits...

As Chloe's laughter begins to dull Beca asks, 'You quite finished Beale?'

Chloe turns and looks at Beca quickly, 'oh my god, Beca!' She throws her hands over her face, rolling her head from side to side, Beca's barely able to discern the next words but she just catches them, 'I thought you were singing about how much you loved music!' And the laughter starts again.

It's ok... Beca is a patient woman.

Chloe calms herself eventually and turns to look at Beca. Her smile is so warm that Beca considers just leaving the rest of this conversation and curling up with that smile... but Chloe needs to know, it's better now, before she has to walk out that door without her.

'I was' Chloe raises an eyebrow and reaches across the scant distance to push a lock of Beca's hair behind her ear.

'You were what Baby?' Chloe asks.

'I was, ya know...ah singing, about how much I love music' Chloe's head moves half an inch away, trying to figure out where this is going. Beca shakes her head slightly, pushing away the sudden wave of nerves in her chest. 'You're the music in my life Chloe. You always have been...' She can tell Chloe is about to cry again from the way her lip starts to quiver but she's going to get through this if it kills her...which it might, embarrassment is a deadly foe...'The rhythm of my life changed when I met you and you've kept that beat steady ever since. I wouldn't have any of this, no college, no Bella's, no tour...no music, Not the way I hear it now, none of it without you' she reaches from Chloe's cheek then, swiping away the solitary tear that has escaped with her thumb. 'I didn't know it could be any different before you but you showed me how much more I could have, how much more I could hear. You gave me my greatest loves Chloe, you make everything in my life better...you're... you're the best thing that ever happened to me'.

Beca can't see Chloe's reaction to her little outpouring of sentiment because before her eyes can even focus on her face again, the redhead is back in her arms, clinging to her for dear life, sobbing... again. Beca smiles though, she is so happy, she can't believe that she didn't know this existed before she loved, truly allowed herself to love Chloe. She's certain Chloe isn't going to let her forget her sappy, heartfelt offering anytime soon but, right now, she doesn't care. She'll take whatever Chloe can give her, that women is the greatest gift she's ever received.


	7. Bechloe week 2018

So, Bechloe week has fast turned into Bechloe fortnight! Sorry guys, had to whip my cat in for an operation and then my niece and nephew came to stay...it's been a hectic week. One final trip to the vets this morning and I promise I'll get the last Bechloe week prompt up this afternoon/evening. I know what I want to write just haven't had a chance to get it down yet. Will finish off with a final wrap up chapter over the weekend. Thanks for bearing with me! Laters! Xx


	8. Disneyfairytale endings?

Ok... so I know I promised Friday...but dropping kids home turned into an impromptu family bbq, yesterday was a right off because I was recovering from said bbq and then a friend called this morning to tell me they were doing a half marathon and would I come and cheer them on...so yeah, sorry again!

Buuuuuttt, here is the last chapter of Bechloe 'fortnight'! :-)

Thanks for the comments so far, as I haven't had any negative feedback yet I'm gonna assume that this is ok? So I'll try and turn it into a serial of sorts once I've re-jigged the chapters a bit... 'til then, this is set just before the 'Road trip' chapter. Cheers!

'I love you guys so much' Beca is crying... they're all crying.

The last hum of Beca's song is hanging in the air around them as the Bella's hug and kiss and laugh... and cry a little more. They're happy tears though, they're full of love and celebration and acknowledgement. Acknowledgment of a long journey, one they've taken together but as always...journeys end. This is where they end, they're no longer a group...they're a family and families stick together.

Beca spins on her heels to face Chloe once more, tears still staining both their faces but Beca is also met with a soft, sweet smile. There's an edge to Chloe's face tonight that she can't quite make out but as the redhead sweeps her into another hug, then whispers 'I'm so proud of you Bec' into her ear, she forgets to think anymore about it. She's so happy, everything finally feels like it's falling into place, for all of them.

Beca leans back, so she can just catch Chloe's eyes, 'this isn't just about me Chloe' her lips forming a shy smile, 'this is about us', Beca sweeps her eyes around the stage and back to Chloe.

It would be barely noticeable to anyone other than Beca, but she sees Chloe's usually cheery demeanour falter, it's enough to spark the embers of her earlier concerns but before she can take an enquiry further a voice breaks the two girls apart.

'Sorry to break up the party ladies, we need the stage' Theo says, ushering the Bella's to the side stage. 'And Beca..' Theo takes hold of her hand as he says her name, 'we need you for a sec, ok?'

'Uh, yeah.. Sure', she turns to find Chloe, there's just something not quite right, it's not that she's worried but... 'I'll be back in a few, ok?' She dips her head a fraction trying to coax a familiar reaction from her best friend.

'I'll be waiting Bec' is what she receives and it's so full of emotion that Beca doesn't want to walk away. A firm tug on her hand has her half falling after Theo though, she takes a final look back over her shoulder as she goes. Chloe is stood alone, just off to one side of the stage but there's a flutter of movement around her and she looses sight of her quickly.

Chloe stands staring, watching without seeing, as crew scurry to and from the stage with equipment for Khaleed's portion of the show. She's caught, stuck fast in thoughts and feelings that she can't untangle enough to know what to do with. This is everything she'd hoped for, everything she'd wanted for Beca, there's pride and joy and so so much happiness because of that. She'd watched Beca allow herself to feel these things more and more throughout the day. Sure she'd been nervous but this is Beca's home, she owns this space and Chloe loves watching her captain this particular ship. When she's in her 'let's get this done' frame of mind, Beca shuts everything out... apart from her. She'd been busy and focused today but every now and then, she'd chance a look at Chloe and smile... and the part of Chloe's heart that still clings to 'hope', threatened to break her resolve to wait. She wanted to let Beca enjoy this, without the taint of pressure from other things, then she'd have the conversation.

It was time, it was long since time but something always got in the way! If she was honest with herself, she let things get in the way. She's terrified, she knows that there's love, pure and simple between them. She's almost, very nearly almost, 100% sure that they're both ready for this, that this is the next step for them, together...but, that tiny, niggling part of her brain that dishes out doubt is still firing.

She should have done it before, before they'd left for the tour but then, she thinks to herself, then it would've ruined this for all the Bella's if it had gone badly. 'It can't go badly though right, this is it? This is real?', She thinks but then her mind starts to flash images at her from the last few days. Turtle boy and his eye contact, 'Ughk' she says to herself, shaking her head and trying to clear the emotional fog. She winces slightly as another memory sinks in to place, hiding Beca from him, 'ok sure' she thinks, 'mildly childish' but it wasn't even a train of thought. She'd seen Theo and next thing she knew she was pushing Beca, with more than a little handful, behind a bush. Her cheeks flush pink at the memory of full breasts fitting perfectly into her cupped hands. She mentally kicks herself a little that Beca had had to break her inner revery before she'd realised what she was doing but she's still not about to give that memory up for anything! Not even the very slight mortification that comes right along with it.

But then she's remembering Theo whisking Beca off to show her, JUST Beca... she rolls her eyes at herself... flashy equipment and a life Beca has never even imagined for herself before. That life though, would it still have room for her? Is she going to have to let go, again? Is she going to have to watch Beca walk away again, down a path she can't follow this time?

'Penny for 'em?' Comes with a light hand placed on her lower back and she turns, with eyes that she knows are still glassy, to find Aubrey. She can see Emily, Flo and CR approaching behind her though and with a shake of her head she offers 'later' in the way of placating her friend and nods in the direction of the approaching girls. She uses the distraction to slip back out of sight of them all. She can't do 'Rainbows and sunshine Chloe' right now.

She still watches though, she can see Aubrey's father approach, she can see happiness and joy spread across her friends face, she can just make out Lily, no, wait, 'Ester' she says to herself, 'wow... that's gonna take some getting used to'... slinking off, wrapped in the arms of what she presumes will be another new chapter for one of her friends and she feels the weight of her own stifled emotions again. 'This is ridiculous' she says to herself, shaking her head and trying to put the mess of feelings back in to place. Distraction, she needs a distraction. She takes out her phone, she's about to text Beca when she realises with a huff, that that is not a distraction. She looks around again and realises that this is all just too amazing to be real! This whole trip has just been a rollercoaster and she knows that they've all been too caught up in the ride to really capture it. She begins to take pictures of what she knows will be the start of something wonderful for Beca! She can still feel the tinge of sadness and the guilt that that feeling brings right along with it, but she will not take any of this away from Beca. She's so, really and truly, so happy for her Bec.

Her Bec... and then she can hear her Bec... 'wait'... she thinks to herself, spinning on the spot she occupies, eyes searching for the origin of the voice she knows so well.

Before she can even process what she is seeing, tears are stinging her eyes 'oh my god' slips out of her mouth as she claps her hand over it... Beca, Theo's hands around her upper body, holding her in a graceful dip...pain, real, searing pain and then Chloe's gone, striding in the opposite direction...

'Woah dude!' Beca squeaks 'hands!!!'

'Would you rather be nursing a bruised tailbone?' Theo asks as he rights Beca back onto her feet.

'No' she huffs...she knew she should've spent longer practising walking in these god damn boots, '...thanks, I guess'.

'You good Bec?' Aubrey asks with a determined stride towards Beca, leaving the rest of the congregated Bella's and putting space between her and Theo with a pointed glare towards the young man.

'Yeah' She nods ' we're done right?' She asks Theo, stretching slightly to see him over Aubrey's shoulder.

'Yep, all good. You did a great job Beca, Limousines out front whenever you guys want it.'

'Thanks man' Beca blushes slightly but there's still a noticeable absence from this group exchange. 'Dude, ah, so where's Chloe again?', She asks her former captain.

During the entire time she'd spent with Theo and Khaleed after her performance, she couldn't think of anything but the nagging feeling that something was wrong between her and the redhead. She'd spent much of the exchange with her new colleagues uttering 'sure's and 'thanks', without having any real clue what she was replying to. She was just too distracted for any of it, she had to find Chloe, figure out what was going on? There was something alien there, something she'd never felt with Chloe before and she didn't like it one bit.

'Oh..' Aubrey spins around to look towards the other girls, then quickly back at Beca, 'she was here a second ago, right ladies?'

Amy's stood just above the group, still claiming the side stage, surveying the surroundings from her vantage point...'Captain Red at 12 o'clock Shortstack' Amy clicks her heals together and throws a lazy salute at Beca.

Beca looks over her shoulder, 'Right, just, ah... just hold fire here a sec, I'll go get her' Beca holds her hands up in a mock 'stay' command and, carefully this time, spins on her heels.

The instant she starts to walk away she can hear light footfall behind her..., she rolls her eyes hard and turns slightly to identify the culprit... she would've put money on Amy but Theo is a few strides behind her. 'I don't need a chaperone dude' she huffs in his general direction.

'Just protecting my investment Beca, apparently it's needed!' Theo quips back but he's still maintaining his distance.

'This is gonna get old, real quick' Beca thinks to herself with another eye roll but realistically, she can't have a real conversation with Chloe here, so maybe it's better that there's a buffer of sorts.

She takes a final step, looking around her as she goes and 'shit'... her internal thoughts are wrapped up in that one word. She makes to move off again but remembering her tag-a-long body guard behind her, she gathers herself quickly and stuffs the pain... no, wait... that's rage...that she's feeling down into the pit of her stomach. Taking a step back, leaning against the pillar behind her for support, arms crossed and stomach clenching as it absorbs her inner turmoil, Theo takes a place beside her. 'Ahh, that's nice' he says in the direction of Chloe. Chloe and Chicago. Chloe and Chicago kissing... Beca's face morphs into a grimace and... she needs to get out of here...without questions...

'So, you work for me now?' She states flatly, moving the conversation away from...from this...

'Yeah, I had some ideas...' Theo begins, walking back the way they came.

There's a brief sense of relief at starting to walk away from the scene behind, it's all too brief though...she just needs to hold this together long enough to get out of here...'I'm gonna be a real handful, I gotta tell ya...'

There's a flash of gold in the corner of her eye as Chloe begins to open them again. Chicago is holding her in a gentle dip, lips still pressed to hers and with, what almost feels like stop motion realisation, she knows what that gold is. 'Beca' she mumbles against the lips still pressed against her own.

Chicago pulls back, confusion on his face and Chloe struggles to right herself.

Her hands move up to run through her hair and tug slightly as she internally works through the last few seconds.

'Ah, Chloe?' Chicago questions from behind her. Chloe turns quickly and offers an apologetic 'shit, ah, I shouldn't have done that..' holding a hand out to stop him taking another step towards her, Chloe drops her gaze to the floor shaking her head to herself...'what have I done' she asks herself quietly.

'Chloe?' Chicago tries again.

She looks up quickly this time, resolve hardening her features..'I'm sorry, I am but that should never have happened, I... I'm not free, I...' a hiccup of emotion stills her conviction and she spins on her feet and half runs, half stumbles in the direction she saw Beca leave.

Her thoughts are jumbled, questioning, stifling...'oh god' she breathes out, stretching her hands through her hair again as she moves. 'What did I do? How the hell do I fix this? Can I...Can I fix this?' The thoughts are coming too quickly to formulate answers but right now, she just needs to see Beca, she needs to know she's still there, still with her.

She comes to a quick stop, a few feet back from where she can see Beca and Theo stood in front of the rest of the Bella's, backs toward her.

Theo turns to face her first, winks at her as he passes with a 'Chloe', punctuated with a nod of his head.

She doesn't move, doesn't react, her eyes still trained on the back of Beca's head.

Aubrey is the next to notice her arrival and brushes past Beca with a 'There you are!' Chloe is still just concentrating on the back of Beca's head, willing her to turn but equally unsure if she is ready for her to... but Beca hasn't moved, not an inch.

Aubrey comes to a stop in front of her, slightly blocking off her view, 'Beca is tired, so we're gonna take this..', Aubrey gestures to the rest of the Bella's as she speaks, 'back to the hotel, you ready?'

Words Chloe... find words...she realises Aubrey is still waiting for a response and stutters out, 'Yeah... ah, sure... um, whatever Bec wants.'

She swears she sees Beca's shoulders wince at her words but she still hasn't turned, so she can't see what her face is saying. The lack of recognition from Beca is slowly killing her, the freezing numbness that is creeping through her body feels like poison...she just needs to fix this, take back the last ten minutes.

She starts to move forward but...'I'm gonna get a lift back to the hotel with my Dad, ... you guys are going in the limo with Beca, ok?' Aubrey instructs...although it's gentle, she can see there's something not quite right with the redhead. 'I'll be right behind you, ok?' It's even more gentle and there's a slight tilt to Aubrey's head that has tears springing to Chloe's eyes. She can't speak, she knows she'll break so she just nods in response, lips right.

Amy sweeps in to put her arm around Chloe's shoulder 'Come on Ginger, let's get this party started!' She leads Chloe away from Aubrey and, with a wide berth, past Beca. Chloe looks back over her shoulder as she's lead but Beca is looking everywhere but at her, her face set, features hard.

Chloe can't take it all in, can't process what happened tonight, there's too much emotion, too many what ifs and her brain can't cope, seems to be shutting down. She needs Beca. As she is shuffled as far into the Limousine as she can get, Amy guiding her from behind, she sits and acknowledges the other Bella's filing in behind her but she only really sees one of them.

Beca is last in, turning to speak to the driver as does. When she finally takes her seat, she reaches forward to play with the sound system. She finds something loud that Chloe doesn't recognise, turns the volume up and slumps back in her seat, eyes closed.

Chloe watches the whole process from her position at the other end of the limo. She's never this far away from Beca when they're together, never! She's itching to move, she needs to touch her, to hear her voice tell her it's all going to be ok, most of all she just needs to feel the connection that the meeting of their eyes always brings... but Beca won't look at her.

The brunettes eyes are still shut gently, head leant back in the chair and hands resting over each other across her forehead. Chloe knows that this is Beca's 'resignation' stance, she can tell that this is Beca giving up but if she can just get her to look at her, she can stop this, bring her back. She leans forward, a small attempt to get herself into the right position to move but a strong hand is placed across her knee... Amy.

'Not yet Red', Amy shakes her head slowly as she speaks, 'give her a little bit longer, we're nearly back, ok?'

Amy's words are gentle but commanding and Chloe doesn't think she's ever seen this side of Amy. She's mildly confused by the change, as well as the instruction but she relents and sits back in her chair again, never once taking her eyes from Beca... heart breaking a little more with each passing second without her.

The limo has barely come to a stop before Beca is out of the Limousine and striding up the step of their hotel. She's vaguely aware of movement behind her, as the rest of the Bella's pile out of the car but she's not waiting. She doesn't want any of this right now. What she wants is...is... to be as far away from everything as possible, as far away from her as possible. She knows she's being petulant, she knows that her lack of interaction must be killing Chloe but she can't bring herself to look at her. Looking at her will mean that all of this is real, looking at her will mean that it really is too late, that she's lost her... that... all of that can wait, she's not ready for any of it.

She's in the elevator, pressing the button for her floor, just as the other girls catch up to her. She keeps her back to the wall, eyes to the floor and ignores the chatter around her... just a few more minutes.

The door in front of them pings open, she knows Chloe is the first one out, would know the sound of her steps anywhere but these are softer somehow, less sure footed but still she doesn't look.

As she takes a step from the elevator, her shoulder is snagged by Cynthia Rose...the Bella's are all waiting in the hallway of their floor, waiting for the next move...'You rocked it tonight Bec! How d'ya wanna celebrate!?'

There's a wave of cheer from the rest of the girls, with a notable exception, she can feel Chloe's eyes on her still... but she won't look at her, she won't give her any of herself, not now...not..

Beca shakes her head, eyes still down cast, as another ping sounds from the elevator behind her. 'I'm just so tired she says to her feet... tomorrow ok?'

'But this is your fairytale ending girl, this is like Disney level shit...we gotta celebrate!?' CR tries to cajole Beca.

Beca looks up hard, first at Cynthia, then directly at Chloe... the redhead is looking down now but Beca bites her words anyway, she knows Chloe will hear them. 'You don't always get the fairytale ending you want' Beca stays looking at Chloe long enough to catch the redheads eyes as she looks up, directly into Beca's steely gaze. It's brief but it's enough and Beca can hear the quiet sob escape Chloe as she turns towards her own room...only to be caught by Aubrey emerging from the elevator doors.

Aubrey is holding her shoulders...'What the hell is going on?' Aubrey asks her, eyes flashing from her obviously distressed best friend, to the confused looks on the rest of the girls' faces and back to Beca's hardened features.

Beca shrugs violently out of her grip, 'Ask Chloe' is all the explanation she offers as she strides down the hall. Aubrey watches Beca disappear into her room with a hard crash of the door and turns to watch Chloe stumble as she's turns in the opposite direction..'seriously, what the hell happened?' Aubrey asks again, looking from Bella to Bella.

'Aca-awkward' Amy ventures and with a huff of annoyance Aubrey tails after Chloe.


End file.
